SasuHina oneshot: The desert we walk
by MikaMika13
Summary: And aother one-shot of SasuHina..  -


I have to tell few things…

First of all my ENGLISH IS BAD..!  
>Second… What's written in -...- means a person talking.<br>And Third… What's written in *…* means a person thinking...

I should apologize that my stories has a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes, but that's just something I can't control… So I APOLOGIZE about it…  
>Please don't get angry about it..!<p>

SasuHina. Entry for the contest "The Distance" in SasuxHina-FanClub.

The theme: Mafia/Yakuza style.

SasuHina: The desert we walk. One-shot.

Hinata unwillingly entered mansions biggest room and politely bowed. Everyone looked at her. –As you know this is my older daughter Hinata Hyuuga. She turns twenty after three days and, as tradition says, she has to take my place in the head of our Yakuza clan. – Hiashi said and signed Hinata to sit down next to him. –Are you sure that we should keep on the tradition? – Asked one of the Yakuza's members.

Hinata's heart shuddered, it hurt inside. Hinata knew that she never wanted to follow the Yakuza's rules but now she was ready to become the head of one, the most powerful Yakuza's head, she was ready to make everyone hide in fear when they heard her name.

-This is not negotiable! Tradition was the most respected and will be limited as long as I live! – Hinata said and looked at her father. Hiashi was surprised that Hinata opened her mouth in this meeting. Before Hinata have never said a word to anyone in this Yakuza's clan even if she was against the judgment, which was granted to the transferor. That happened a lot.

-You're still just another member in this Yakuza clan so you can't decide that on your own. – Said the same member. –If you want to become my enemy before I become the head of the clan, keep on talking. You already know what we do to your kind. – Hinata answered and slyly smiled. –Excuse me. – Mumbled the member and looked at Hiashi for help.

But Hiashi couldn't help him; he was smiling at his older daughter in relief that she finally understood what her role in this Yakuza clan was supposed to be. –So it's decided, after three day's we will ordain her as the head of this Yakuza clan and as the approval to that, she will get a tattoo on her back. – Said Hiashi and looked around the huge table where sat all the most important this Yakuza's members.

-What about her tattoo type? – Asked the closest to Hinata. –It will be a lion, huge lion all over her back. It means that she is the king, having the tattoo represents strength, power and royalty. They are the most revered and feared animals of the jungle and as well tattoo will remind her that she has the power. – Said another member. It was young women, she was the tattoo artist for Hyuuga Yakuza clan.

-Hm… There also is another popular meaning behind a lion tattoo that goes back to the cowardly lion. All he wanted in his life was courage. Many people decide to get a tattoo as a way to give themselves courage during difficult times. Even if they are finding it hard to muster up courage, they always know they have at least a little bit through their tattoo. Along with the obvious meaning of the tattoo, the way in which the lion is depicted carries meaning as well. – Hinata added frustrated.

-If you don't like this tattoo, I can find another one. – Said the same women. –That's okay. I like it anyway. – Hinata said and stood up from the table. –Excuse me, for today my businesses here are done. – She said and left the room.

Hinata rushed to her room, the maid followed her. –Please, help me get out of this thing! – Hinata said in harsh voice and tried to take of her kimono, which she hated. –Please calm down miss! – The maid said and took of the kimono. –Tell my father I went out. – Hinata said and quickly put on the light black dress which maid prepared before. –Yes miss. – Answered maid and Hinata left.

She went to the near garden which belonged to Hyuuga's Yakuza, still only Hinata was allowed to enter that place. Hinata sat in her favorite place, her back facing the huge and beautiful, not seen-though, fence, while her front faced the whole garden. This was the most beautiful place which Hinata ever saw in her life… It was made by her mother.

Hinata sighed and looked up in the sky, where a beautiful sunset was seen. –A hard day? – Suddenly someone from the other side of the fence said. It was a young man's voice. Hinata hesitated at first to speak, but then she remembered that no one from her family or Yakuza could enter that place. She was safe.

-Hard life. – Said Hinata and quietly sighed again. –And you? – Hinata asked in return. –The same. – Answered the male and sighed. –Tell me, how someone can suddenly take all the responsibility for the whole clan in his own hands? – Asked Hinata and looked at the purple lotus in front of her. –And if he doesn't even accept their rules! – Hinata added and closed her eyes. *What am I doing?* She asked herself.

-So we have the same problem. – The man said and Hinata opened her eyes. –So you want to run away from everything and live your own life without any responsibility? – Asked Hinata and giggled. Even if she wanted to, she would have never been able to do that.

-Even if I wanted to do that, I would never be able to do that. – Answered the man and Hinata smiled. –That's what I thought. – She said and got up. –It was nice to talk to you, but now I have to leave. – Hinata said and turned around. *This is the first time I wish for this fence to been seen-trough.* Thought Hinata and smiled.

-I have to leave too… But we can come back tomorrow. – Said the man and she noticed a smile in his voice. –It's sounds like a date. – Hinata said and giggled. –If you wish so. – Answered the man and they both left to their mansions.

Hinata entered her house and noticed that the meeting had ended. She smiled and went in to the kitchen. –Did something good happen? – Asked Hiashi, who was just about to leave it. –You could say so. – Said Hinata and smiled little bit wider.

-I am proud for what you did today. You already or rather finally showed them that they can't mess with you. I was worried that, because of your character you will not be able to handle the whole Yakuza and that they will easily get rid of you, but today you showed them that it will be almost impossible. – Said Hiashi and gave a small smile.

Hinata looked away, it was unusual to hear these kinds of words from her father, and still it was not that she hated these kinds of words. She didn't wanted to disappoint him.

-I never said that I did it for you. I did it for me, because it's not in my interest list, to let them don't have any respect towards me. If they don't respect me, I will make them, not only respect me, but fear me or I will not be able to handle them. – Hinata answered and Hiashi's smile vanished. –You talk just like the Yakuza's head is supposed to. I guess I worried for nothing. – Hiashi said and left the kitchen.

Next day.

Hinata was looking at the clock all the time. –Miss, are you late for something? – Asked her maid while she put on Hinata's birthday and ordain day dress as the head of Yakuza clan. –If you will be this slow, I will be late. – Hinata answered and sighed.

Later she rushed to the same garden and sat down. –I guess he's not here. – Hinata mumbled and sighed. Her eyes wandered up to the sky. –So you came! – Suddenly the man from the other side said. –You too. – Hinata mumbled and giggled. –So how was your day? – Asked the man and Hinata noticed a smile in his voice.

-Well, actually it was better because there was something that attracted my mind away from the main problem. – Hinata said and lowered her head, she looked at her hands. –The same as me. I was attracted by the thought that I will be finally able to talk to someone normally. – The man answered and sighed.

-So what's your problem? – Asked Hinata and put her legs up on the huge chair. –I had my birthday yesterday, I turned twenty and, in my clan, when the oldest son or daughter turns twenty, he has to take a place as the head of the clan. It's not that I don't want to do that, just that I had another goal which I wanted to fulfill. No one from them get it, because becoming the head of the whole clan is everyone's dream… Now I am the head and because of the work I can't fulfill the other goal so I come here just to rest from everyone. – Said the man and sighed.

Hinata thought about it for a minute. –What was the other goal? – Asked Hinata. –I wanted to be a doctor. – Answered the man and Hinata smiled. *I wanted to become one too…* Thought Hinata and quietly sighed. –Can you help people in this job? – Asked Hinata and looked back at the sky. –Yes, but still not the way I wanted to. – Said the man and sighed again.

-You should be happy, you still got the chance to help people even in this job… You should be thankful at least for that. I wanted to be a doctor too, yet I don't even get the chance to help people out. That dream was taken away the moment when I was born the first kid in my family. – Hinata said with a smile playing on her slim and beautiful face.

-If you think about that this way, you're right. – Said the man. Hinata wished to see him. –It's good that you can find the other, positive side, even in this kind of situation. – Said the man and Hinata again noticed a smile in his voice. –I have my twentieth birthday tomorrow, then I have to take the leaders position, yet I can't find anything positive in that. In my job there isn't anything positive. – Hinata quietly said and looked at the garden.

*We destroy all the beauty in this world.* Thought Hinata and turned away from the garden. Right now it reminded her too much why her mother died, what kind of job she will have to do and that there is no escape.

-By the way, happy birthday. – Said Hinata sadly and the man lightly laughed. –That didn't sound like greeting at all. – Said the man and Hinata sadly giggled. –It wasn't. As for me and seems like for you too, twentieth birthday is more like the day, when we have to go to jail, so it was awaited, that, from my mouth, it will not sound like a greeting. – Hinata explained. –That's true. – Said the man and Hinata looked at the clock.

-Oh, sorry, but I have to leave. – Hinata got up and rushed away. She didn't had the time to wait for the man to answer. –I was about to say, that we should run away together… - Mumbled the man and got up. –Time to leave. – He said out loud and left.

Hinata rushed in her house and sighed. –Miss, you will be late! – Said the maid and Hinata rushed to room to change in other clothes.

When Hinata entered the meeting room, most of the members gave her glares. It was awaited. –You're late. – Someone said and Hinata gave a glare to the man. –I am never late. The fact that you arrive earlier is not my problem. – Hinata answered and took her place beside her father. Hiashi was sitting on the biggest chair in the whole room, while Hinata was sitting next to him in half smaller chair. Still it was bigger than the others members had.

-Where were you? – Asked Hiashi quietly. –I was out. – Hinata said and turned to everyone.

-From tomorrow onwards Hyuuga Hinata will be sitting in my place and will direct everything. Today we are here as we have to tell her about the biggest danger for our organization. – Said Hiashi and someone from the table stood up.

-The biggest danger to the Hyuuga Yakuza is special service against the Yakuza (SSAY), Uchiha's clan. It's as powerful as we are. Only few days ago they had the change of the head. Its head took the youngest kid in their family, Uchiha Sasuke. He had his twentieth birthday recently. They have been a problem for all the Yakuza's for a long time, still, their biggest prey are our Yakuza. We still try to keep the relationship good, but it gets harder and harder. – Said the man.

On the huge screen appeared Uchiha's Sasuke's picture. In the picture young man was smoking a cigarette. He was handsome, his eyes were black and sharp, his look – cold. Sasuke's hair was raven color and it highlighted his pale skin. He was unbelievably beautiful. *As I thought, we try to destroy all the beauty in this world.* Thought Hinata and sighed. But it was too quiet for anyone to hear.

He seemed familiar for Hinata. Too familiar. She knew him. –We were in the same primary and middle school, right? – Asked Hinata and looked at her father. –Yes. – Answered Hiashi, but kept on looking at the screen. –And you knew that from the beginning? – Asked Hinata and Hiashi nodded. –As I thought. – Hinata mumbled and Hiashi sighed.

-What are we going to do about him? – Asked Hinata, but there was no response. –We can't kill him, it will attract too much attention and then SSAY will get us easily. So what is the plan? – Hinata repeated again. She hated the silence. –We invited most important SSAY people to your twentieth birthday and your ordain as the head of the clan. – Answered Hiashi and Hinata looked at him angrily.

-You couldn't think of any other, not as dangerous way, to calm them down… - Hinata said and sighed. –But… As everyone says - keep your friends close but enemies closer. – Hinata said and looked back at the screen. *Hope that at least you will not be destroyed by me Uchiha Sasuke.* Thought Hinata and sighed. –Continue. – Said Hinata and the man started to tell about other things that threatened the organization.

That night.

Hinata opened her eyes and sighed. –Such a strange dream. – Hinata mumbled and looked out from the window. –Miss Hinata, is everything alright? – Asked the man behind Hinata's door. It was her night bodyguard. –Yes. – Hinata answered quietly and closed her eyes.

The dream repeated. She was in the garden talking to the young man, which she enjoyed. The man seemed too close and Hinata turned around. Hinata saw a tall figure, still Hinata couldn't see his face no matter how close he came, it was impossible.

Ceremony.

Hinata was walking around in the yard and introducing herself to the guest. It was the first thing which she had to do. Of course Hinata didn't remember the names of the guests but that didn't matter. She never wanted to know the names of people who she may have to decide to death.

When she already was introduced to the most of the guests, she sat down in the corner of the yard and took three deep breaths. Then Hinata heard a familiar voice.

-Young lord Sasuke, you still have to meet the new head of this clan, the new head of this Yakuza's organization. – Someone said and Hinata looked to the direction where two men talked. –I really want to get away from here. – Answered Sasuke and gave an annoyed look to the man who he talked with. Sasuke was much more handsome than he seemed in picture.

Hinata's eyes grew bigger for a moment. She knew this voice. It was the same voice which calmed her in the garden, the same voice which had the same problems as her… -So my enemy is the one who talked behind the fence. – Hinata mumbled and calmed herself down little bit.

-They are trying to smooth this relationship! If you leave now, you might start a war with them. It's better to pretend that we are allies and with their help destroy the rest Yakuza, than start a war with them and lose it, because all the Yakuza's would be on their side. – Answered the man and Sasuke sighed. –Okay okay. I never said that I want to do this job. – Mumbled Sasuke and Hinata stood up.

Her white with purple laces Kimono suddenly felt too tight. Hinata couldn't breathe. She rushed to the house and locked herself up inside of the bathroom. –Breath, breath, breath! – She repeated out loud and took three deep breaths. *I need to come out, or my subordinates will start to worry. I am supposed to be the queen of this measure.* Hinata thought and opened the door, before taking another deep breath and looked in the mirror, confirming that she doesn't look externally excited.

If Hinata would have come out a second earlier, she would have run in to Sasuke. He just passed the bathroom doors. –Nice… - Mumbled Hinata and quickly left the place.

It wasn't in Hinata's interest list to let Sasuke find out that she was the one, who talked behind the fence. Hinata still wanted to be friends with Sasuke even if that meant to never meet him in person.

Hinata sighed when another annoying servant came looking for her. –Lady Hinata, please introduce yourself to Uchiha Sasuke. He is looking for you and he seems to be annoyed. Probably he wants to leave this place sooner. – Said the servant, one of Hinata's Yakuza's members. –Am I really supposed to meet him! – Asked Hinata as she stood up from the chair. –It's inevitable lady Hinata! – Answered the man and Hinata sighed.

She really didn't want to lose the only… The only friend which she just recently got. Yes, Hinata already considered Sasuke as a friend. *And I never had any real friends…* Hinata thought and sighed.

Hinata saw Sasuke and smile gumshoed in her face. *The moment when he will hear my voice, he will understand everything.* thought Hinata, but still there was a small hope in her heart, that Sasuke will not understand that the women who talked behind the fence, was her. That small hope…

-Nice to meet you Young Lord Sasuke. I am Hyuuga Hinata, the reason why we you have to languish on this boring measure. – Hinata said, when Sasuke was just few feet's away from her. Hinata put out her hand in front of Sasuke, but he looked shocked for a moment. *He understood…* Thought Hinata and sighed.

Sasuke's accompanying subordinate lightly punched him, wishing no one saw that, still it didn't pas Hinata's eyes, as she was watching Sasuke very carefully. –Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you, Lady Hinata. – Sasuke answered, took Hinata's hand and kissed it. –Old manners? – Asked Hinata and giggled. –I guess so. – Answered Sasuke and lightly smiled, still there was a hint of disbelieve in his eyes. –Let's take a walk. – Hinata said and headed away from the measure. Sasuke followed.

Hinata brought him to the garden. She stopped in front of the huge fence and turned around to face Sasuke. –This is how it looks from the other side of the fence. – Hinata said and sadly smiled. –The moment I heard your voice in the measure, I wished to never meet you in person... I didn't want to ruin our… Our therapeutics' relationship. – Hinata said and sat down on the huge chair.

Sasuke came closer and sat down beside her. –I guess it was inevitable for us not to meet. – Said Sasuke and sighed. –They never told me that you will be the next head of this Yakuza. And to think that we went to the same school… - Sasuke continued. –Well… I was shocked at the beginning, but it was better for us to found this out now than later, when we would have become more than this. – Hinata said and warmly smiled at Sasuke.

-Maybe. – He mumbled and sighed. –So this was what you talked about… It really isn't even close to helping people. – Said Sasuke and Hinata laughed. –Yes, I know! At least you can help people out, protect them from those like us… - Hinata said and then sadly looked at Sasuke. –Probably you hate me. But I understand why… That's your job and this is my job, this is the desert we walk and we can't change anything unless we will betray our families. – Said Hinata and Sasuke looked up in the sky.

-No… My family, from the moment I was born, taught me how to hate those like you, yet I can't hate you. – Said Sasuke and Hinata sighed in relief. Her head rested gently on Sasuke's shoulder. –But why you can't hate me? – Asked Hinata quietly. –Because I know that you are doing it against your will and I am more or less in the same kind of situation. Of course, it's not even close to your case, still I can understand at least little bit of the hell you are going trough. – Said Sasuke and looked at Hinata.

-Tomorrow I'll be a full-fledged Yakuza's leader. Right now I am still just a woman who just had her birthday party, a woman who just today became the head of her own clan, but tonight I will have the ritual which will make me the leader of the most dangerous Yakuza. – Hinata sighed and sat straight up. –There is no way to run. – Hinata mumbled and looked at Sasuke.

-Don't worry, I will be here, waiting for you to come and tell me your story, I will be here to help you not to become one of them… - Said Sasuke and gently smiled at Hinata. She shook her head. –I will never become like one of them, because I love people too much. – Hinata firmly said and smiled at Sasuke. –But it would be nice if I finally would have at least one friend, even if he is supposed to be my worst enemy. – Hinata said and looked at sky, where the sun was slowly setting.

Hinata stood up and smiled at Sasuke. –Now I have to go, we have to go, because they already might get nervous where we are for such a long time… And I have to get ready for the ritual. – Hinata smiled and put out her hand if front of Sasuke. Sasuke stood up and took her hand. –It was a pleasure to meet you, but we are supposed to stay enemies from now on if you don't want to have problems. The distance between you and me is too great and we can't change it, only if we will betray our families and that is something I can't do… – Hinata said with a wild, yet sad smile on her face. She really meant it.

Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to himself and kissed her. His eyes were open, firmly looking in Hinata's lightly purple, pure and wide open eyes. Sasuke stopped kissing Hinata and hugged her. –I am not going to let you be all alone in that scary, dangerous and bloody world. No matter what's the desert which we will have to walk, no matter what's the distance between us, I can't just leave you out there. We can fight the distance, we can walk the desert, we can do it together. – Sasuke said quietly, yet surely in Hinata's ear. –Thank you. – Hinata mumbled in return.

Next day.

Just a moment ago Hinata officially became the leader of Hyuuga's Yakuza. Just a moment ago she showed her huge lion tattoo on her back. Just a moment ago she officially gave her first order as the leader of Yakuza. Just a moment ago she finished doing all the work as the Yakuza's new leader. Just a moment ago Hinata daydreamed about the garden.

Just a moment ago Hinata entered the near garden which belonged to Hyuuga's Yakuza, still only Hinata was allowed to enter that place. This was the most beautiful place which Hinata ever saw in her life… It was made by her mother. Hinata went to her favorite place in this garden. It was the huge chair, not seen-though fence, and the man who promised to never leave her alone.

Sasuke stood up and hugged her. –I managed… - She mumbled and let her hands climb up on his back, fearing that he will vanish any second if she will not hold him tight. –Please don't vanish. – Hinata mumbled and in return she felt Sasuke's embrace become tighter. –I would not be able to leave you… But I might think of a plan for us to vanish together… - Sasuke said and Hinata closed her eyes, wishing to vanish together with him.


End file.
